Seeing Thoughts
by Emi Fumiko
Summary: Eon, the last member of a thought to be destroyed race, is sent to watch over Emrys. But protecting a prince and hiding magic are harder then she thought. Escpecially when her old enemies and failed expreiments keep showing up. She can't even ask Merlin for help when she has to fight an unseen force out to end her race, by killing her. Merlin/OC. And other OC pairings inside.


**Hello everyone. This is my first Merlin story so I am very excited! I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin...if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction thank you very much.**

**Now! On with the story ~**

My straight, slightly wavy, cherry wood colored hair stood out against the drab, blue dress I had decided to wear. With only the light purple embroidered flowers wrapping around the dress like ivy giving it any taste. My dark blue, almost gray eyes watched the hustle and bustle around me. People were laughing to much and way to happy for the day of an execution. I guess it happened so much, none really cared any more.

As people skipped along their merry way, a cart caught my attention. There were many carts, and booths selling things along the side of the street, but this one was more important. It was not really the contents – hand stitched and designed ribbons, no matter how beautiful, which they were – it was the person at the cart.

With the longest black hair I have ever seen, and the most seeing of blue eyes. I smiled, almost cruelly, and made my way over.

"Anything to your liking Miss?" I asked, looking over to her as I stood beside her, examining a glorious silky purple one, with the green stitching of a bird in flight. She looked over, jumping slightly at the abrupt interference, but soon smiled at me.

"No, not at the moment, but they are all so lovely I just can't choose." She said, her voice calm, and also with a sweet sounding ring to it.

"I like that one." I said, pointing to a midnight blue ribbon, with a red rose in one corner, and a black lily in another. The lady beside me looked over as well, as though it was her first time noticing it. I bet it was as it had been almost covered with the others. I picked it up and held it beside her fair skinned face.

"It most definitely fits you, I think you should wear it." I said, nodding my head in certainty. She laughed a good nature-rd laughed and shook her head.

"You saw it first, so it is only fair that you may have it." She replied, but I shook my head back.

"No, no, it would look dreadful on me. How about you pick one for me, and you take this one." I said, looking at her.

She seemed to consider it for a moment, then she turned back to the cart, and picked up the ribbon I had been studying before, turning to me and handed it to me.

"You would look stunning in this one." She said as I took it.

"Likewise." I answered handing her hers. The older lady beside the cart, who I swear had not been there a second ago, smiled at us as she told us she was glad we liked her crafts. We handed her the money for them and set out.

"I never got your name." I said.

"Morgana. And yours?" She asked in return.

"Eon, it's nice to meet you Morgana." I said, smiling broadly at her.

"Are you new to Camelot?" She questioned.

"Yes, actually, I just arrived no less then an hour ago. I am here to see some one, for my family is going through dire circumstances at the moment." I said, looking solemn. She stopped and looked at me, concern evident in her eyes.

. "If you need any help at all. I would gladly do so." She said. I laughed halfheartedly.

"Really, it's fine. I must simply do as I have been planning for some time, and hopefully all will be well. There is no need to worry, I have faith in my families' friend." I said, starting our walk again.

"My Lady." Came a call, and we both turned to see another women walking up to her, her brown curly hair swaying with each step.

"My Lady, I have been looking everywhere for you. I was so worried." She said again, addressing Morgana.

"There was no need to worry Gwen, I was talking to Eon, and we bough two beautiful ribbons. I must show you them some time." She said, smiling that ever sweet smile of her's.

"Well, I must be on my way. I have things to do and people to see. I had fun, and I hope to see you later." I said, bowing my head.

"Me as well." Came her reply, and I smiled once more at her while making my way onto a side street. Once I was out of view of her my smile dropped. It was not that I did not like her, I did, very much so. It was simply smiling made my face hurt, and I detested doing it.

I walked into a small house, which was only my temporary home for a day or two. I had already brought a pack of cloths on my trip here two weeks earlier, though I hadn't unpacked. So my belongings were all in the three bags I had. One for cloths and shoes. One for essentials - hair brush, money, jewelry, which consisted of a bracelet and two necklaces- and another for my personal items. Now that bag was quiet small. It only held a very precious book, numerous letters, and the diaries of two people very dear to me, as I had taken them after their deaths.

I sat upon my small bed, and soon become tired, as I had walked all day and night, and had not slept, for fear I would get here to late. I mustn't miss any time here in Camelot.

I slipped off my black flats, which were laced securely on top, so it was a pain to get off. And sat back in bed, enjoying the blissful calm, until of course the cheering erupted, and I groaned and rolled over, covering my head with my pillow.

I must have dozed off, for when I next was aware of my surroundings it was night. All was peaceful and unnervingly silent.

I sat up in bed, once again lacing up my comfortable yet still sturdy shoes and ventured outside. I walked only a few meters when a voice ran out.

"Halt, explain yourself." I turned to see a guard walking towards me. My confusion must have been evident on my face as he pace slowed.

"I am sorry, I am new to Camelot, as I only arrived yesterday. I am used to taking midnight strolls, as I am not a fan of big crowds." Well, most of it was true, I did like midnight strolls.

"You are not to be outside after dark. For safety purposes." He said clearly and I nodded.

"Of course, I will make sure not to make the mistake again. I live only right there." I said, pointing to the nearby house. "I'll retire for the night."

I guard nodded as I made my way back to the house and shut the door. I resisted the urge to slam it, as that would not look good. And made my way to my bed, annoyed and furious at being caught. I had simply wanted to walk, yet I could not even do so.

I sighed, accepting it and moving on as I snuggled back under my covers. Deciding to just get an early start in the morning.

* * *

Of course, nothing ever seemed to be on my side, as when I woke up, I could already hear the busy streets, that must have been filled with busy people as it was noisy enough to wake me. Nothing, and I repeat, nothing, had ever been enough to wake me from my slumber before. Apparently I slept like a bear. At least I didn't snore. That would be bad.

_Merlin._

_Merlin._

_Merlin._

_Meerlin._

_Meerliin._

A deep, old, yet wise voice entered my mind, yet it was distant, like trying to ease-drop on a conversation your friends were having. Yet I could not strain to hear more, as I had no idea where the voice was coming from. But this happened more then I'd like, so I simply pushed it away and to my relief the voice disappeared.

I groggily got up from bed, nibbling on some cheese, not felling very hungry. I was either as hungry as a horse, or a mouse, depending on my mood.

I exited my house, hoping something interesting was happening, and I was proved right as I heard giggling and laughing from not far. I moved in that direction only to see a young man. With black hair and blue eyes, covered in tomatoes as he was being publicly shamed. Now what could the poor lad have done.

And in that instant he looked up and as his eyes stared into mine I knew. He had to be. He was _Emrys. _

I looked away quickly, so he could not see the relief in my eyes. I had been waiting _so long_. I though I would never find him. But he was here. And for that I was eternally grateful. There would be no more searching, no more wondering if I had just missed him.

I moved swiftly through the crowd and towards the lower town trying to control my erratic breathing. And as soon as I calmed, I ran back into my house, and trifled through my personal bag, finding the neatly folded note I had planned to give to Emrys. But as he was so young there was no need anymore.

And so I sat, and tried to create a plan out of thin air.

* * *

Soon I had finished all the preparations and left my house to find the boy I needed. I looked throughout the lower town and soon had to move higher, and closer to the castle. I found him not soon after, and he seemed to be in a fight with a knight of some sort. But he seemed more important just by the air he held around him.

I moved closer, joining the crowd around them. They all seemed excited, I had never understood people's love of bloodshed. But as I drew closer the fight seemed to have stopped and the crowd already dispersing. I saw Emrys laying on the ground in pain. I sighed and made my way over. Supporting him as I helped him up.

Once he was up though, he seemed to be fine. He looked at me, and smiled a disarming smile.

"Thanks, I don't think I could have gotten up without the help." He said, and I smiled back, nodding.

"My pleasure, but you should probably get medical attention." I said, and he was abut to rely when another, older man walked up, and I smiled, just as predicted, magic really did have it's helpful traits.

"Well, I leave you in capable hands. But before I go, do you know anyone by the name of Gaius?" I asked, a questioning look on my face.

"That would be me." Said the old man. I looked over and smiled.

"Well, I would love to talk, as I must tell you something. But I think you should treat this young man first don't you." I said, and he nodded in response and we started on our way, me on their tail as we walked into the castle.

Soon, after Merlin was treated and asleep Gaius sat at his, or at least what I think was, his desk.

"This is from my mother, Annabelle." I said handing him the note I had in my pocket.

"Annabelle? Is she alright?" He asked as he took the note.

"No, sadly she died in a raid of out village not to long ago." I said, and Gaius nodded sadly, opening the note I knew by heart. Well, of course I would, I did write it.

_Dear Gaius. _

_I believe the village is to be raided not long from now. And I fear that I may not survive, as I can't leave my people._

_The threat of war has been prominent in our minds for a while now, and I fear the threat may come true._

_I hope that you are reading this, for if you are not, that mean my little girl died with me, and did not escape._

_I know you can take care of her._

_She is special, strange things happen around her, and she don't seem to notice._

_I need your help. _

_I know she had been keeping secret from me,_

_I only fear those secrets may cost her her life_

_I love her,_

_please help her, for my sake, and hers too._

_Sincerely Yours_

_Annabelle._

As Gaius read the note. I knew for certain, that life was going to get as hell of a lot more interesting.

**And that is the first chapter. It was so much fun to write so I hope it was fun to read as well. I love writing, and Merlin is my new obsession, so expect a chapter every weekend. **

**And I'd love to hear your feedback. Nothing truthfully makes me happier to know that you guys are enjoying my story. So review, and it'll motivate me to update. I really don't control that much. It's my readers ~ **

**Anyway, thanks for stopping by! See you next weekend. **


End file.
